The Other Clans
by SilverstartheWaterbender
Summary: The Clans we know aren't the only ancestors of LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan. Four more Clans live far away, guided by StarClan, and with their own heroes...
1. Allegiances

The Other Clans

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Just thought I'd make a tribute to one of my favorite series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I do own my four Clans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allegiances

**WaterClan**

**Leader: **Brightstar: A pure white she-cat with a scar on her shoulders.

**Deputy:** Rocktail: A light-gray tom.

**Medicine Cat: **Riverpelt: Light-gray she-cat with black patches on her chest, tail, and paws.

**Warriors: **Blacktail: Black-and-white tom. Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Icenose: Gray-blue tom.

Bushclaw: Brown tom. Apprentice: Stormpaw

Rowanheart: Ginger tom. Apprentice: Rosepaw

Snowflower: White she-cat. Apprentice: Lilypaw

Grassear: Brown she-cat with white paws.

Larchfoot: Tortoiseshell tom.

Darkrise: muscular, jet-black tom

**Apprentices: **Sparrowpaw: Tabby tom.

Stormpaw: Light-gray tom.

Rosepaw: small, black she-cat.

Lilypaw: cream-colored she-cat.

**Queens: **Skyheart: Black she-cat. Mother of Blacktail's kits (Volekit, Fernkit, Featherkit, took in Silverkit after Kira's death)

Dawntail: Light-brown tabby she-cat. Mother of Rocktail's kit (Stonekit)

Flamefur: Ginger she-cat. Mother of Rowanheart's kits (Sunkit, Moonkit)

**Elders: **Bluefrost: Blind, gray-blue she-cat.

Whitefur: White tom, the oldest cat in WaterClan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**FireClan**

**Leader: **Lightningstar: Dark gray tom.

**Deputy: **Smokefoot: Gray-and-black tabby tom.

**Medicine Cat: **Thistlefur: Light brown tom.

**Warriors: **Rabbitstep: Quick, light brown warrior.

Swiftpelt: Dust-brown tom. Apprentice: Greenpaw

Mosstail: Small tabby she-cat. Apprentice: Badgerpaw

Brownfang: Brown tabby tom.

**Apprentices: **Greenpaw: Ginger she-cat

Badgerpaw: Black-and-white tom.

**Queens: **Redflower: Pale ginger she-cat. Mother of Swiftpelt's kits (Shinekit, Treekit, Dustkit)

**Elders: **Weaselheart: Grumpy brown tom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**EarthClan**

**Leader: **Stonestar: Gray-and-white tom.

**Deputy: **Tawnyfur: Golden brown she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Owlwing: Black tabby tom.

**Warriors: **Ravenpelt: Black tom.

Crowfur: Pale gray tom.

Foxtail: Dark ginger tom. Apprentice: Birdpaw

Cloudface: White she-cat. Apprentice: Brushpaw

Copperclaw: Golden brown tom: Apprentice: Brackenpaw

**Apprentices: **Birdpaw: dark brown tabby she-cat.

Brushpaw: dark brown tabby tom

Brackenpaw: dark brown tabby tom.

**Queens: **none

**Elders: **Goldencloud: pale ginger she-cat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AirClan**

**Leader: **Windstar: Brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Thunderstorm: Black tom

**Medicine Cat: **Hailfoot: Light gray she-cat. Apprentice: Rainpaw

**Warriors: **Leopardpelt: Light brown (with darker spots) she-cat

Tigerheart: Ginger tom. Apprentice: Nightpaw

Lionslash: Golden brown tom. Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Spottedshadow: Black she-cat

Deepclaw: Dark brown tom.

**Apprentices: **Rainpaw: light gray she-cat

Nightpaw: black tom

Shadowpaw: dark gray tom

**Queens: **Streampelt: Mottled brown tabby. Mother of Tigerheart's kits (Leafkit, Sootkit)

**Elders: **Grayclaw: gray tabby tom

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Cats Outside Clans**

Jacob: cream-colored tom; a kittypet

Kira: silver she-cat; a rogue

Yuro: grey tabby tom; a rogue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverstar: Well, that raps up the allegiances. A short prologue will follow. R&R!


	2. Prologue: Beginnings

The Other Clans

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Sorry about the text last time, the site changed it. I reposted it, along with adding another rogue: Yuro (Wolfen-Ways' idea!). This'll be a short prologue about my Clans and WaterClan's protagonists, Sunkit and Moonkit. Some of the Clan mythology will be based on the Warriors Field Guide. Enjoy!

**Wolfen-Ways: **I added in Yuro. Thanks for reviewing!

**Freeheart: **Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I do own my four Clans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue: Beginnings

Many, many seasons ago, there were only three Clans: TigerClan, LionClan, and LeopardClan. There were scores of cats in each Clan, and they all lived and traveled together. But the mighty leaders – Shadestar, Goldenstar, and Swiftstar **(1)** – knew that for the sake of their Clans, they must find a permanent home.

StarClan guided them to a lush forest. In it were windy moorlands, marshy ground, dense trees, and a roaring river. There was something for every cat. Rejoicing, the Clans settled down in their new home, and there was peace.

But it would not last. The three Clans were too numerous, and soon they prey began to disappear. Fighting for food ensued, even amongst Clanmates. It seemed that every cat would perish.

Finally, a sign from StarClan was sent: the Clans must split in half, and one group must leave the forest, never to return. The cats grieved for their broken Clan, but obeyed. The Clans were split, and the group left the forest.

They traveled for many moons, many cats dying of hunger and sickness. Finally, when all hope was lost, the Clans found a territory to call their own. This expanse was even huger, and had many types of land – rocky outcroppings, scorching hot fields, breezy hills, and a forest guarded by a mighty river.

It was here the Clans settled, and their descendants formed WaterClan, FireClan, EarthClan, and AirClan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the WaterClan nursery, Riverpelt finally relaxed. The birth of Flamefur's kits had been long and hard, but both kits and their mother were healthy. "Well done, Flamefur," she mewed. "Both are healthy she-kits."

"Thank you, Riverpelt," Flamefur answered tiredly. "You are a skilled medicine cat." She licked the two ginger bundles nestled against the curve of her belly.

A yowl sounded from outside. Rowanheart, Flamefur's mate, rushed into the nursery. "How are you? Are the kits healthy? What do they look like?"

"Calm down," Riverpelt purred. "Everyone's fine. The kits are healthy, ginger she-kits. They look just like you."

Rowanheart purred and licked Flamefur between the ears. "They're beautiful," he murmured. "What are their names?"

Flamefur thought for a moment. "I think we'll call them –"

A bright flash of light interrupted Flamefur's words. When the light faded, a she-cat stood in their mist. Stars shone on her fur, and wisdom emanated from her body.

Riverpelt's mouth opened. Her old mentor, dead for moons, was standing right in front of her! "Petaltail?"

Petaltail smiled. "You have grown, Riverpelt. I'm very proud." She turned to the kits. "A prophecy swirls around these kits. Sun and moon bring light where there is darkness." She bent her head and touched the larger kit. Before the wondering eyes of her parents and Riverpelt, her dark ginger fur changed into a golden yellow.

Petaltail spoke again. "From this moment on, this kit shall be known as Sunkit." She then touched the second kit, whose fur turned snow-white. "From this moment on, this kit shall be known as Moonkit. They alone can bring light." With that, Petaltail disappeared.

Sunkit and Moonkit fell asleep, unaware that a path had been set out for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)** Respectively.

Silverstar: So that's how it all began. R&R!


End file.
